


"No, no, it's my treat."

by bromanceorromance



Series: 100 ways to say 'i love you' [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee Shop, F/M, epilogue compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance





	"No, no, it's my treat."

"No, no, it's my treat," Hermione insists, dropping coins into the man's hand.

"Granger - "

Hermione turns and shoots him an exasperated look. "I invited you, remember?"

Draco nods, shuffling in his seat. "I just - "

"This is not a shot at your parents cutting you off," she promises. "I just like to treat people that I - " She pauses, suddenly realizing she was about to say 'love'. "Uh - people that I invite for coffee."

He leads her over to a table, ignoring her slip-up. "Is that what this is?" he asks. "Just coffee?"

Her cheeks brighten. "Um, well," she starts.

"I was kind of hoping it might be a date."

She smiles, pleased. "Yes, well."

His eyebrows lift in amusement. "I've never heard you string so few words together at a time."

"I wasn't sure if you'd want it to be a date, Draco. I've only just broken things off with Ron. And there are the children to think of - "

"They're all at school," Draco reminds her. "Won't be seeing much of them until Christmas hols."

"And I can't imagine that you want all the ridiculous rumors that would accompany dating me."

Draco grins. "We've advanced to dating and we've barely sat down to our first date."

Hermione coughs, choking on her first sip of latte. "Neither of us are people who would just wait and see what happens."

He tilts his head, studying her. "True. What do you want to happen, love?"

Butterflies erupt in her stomach at the endearment. "I was just - inviting you to coffee. We have to see how it goes before planning further."

His blond head shakes. "No, I know you better than that, Granger."

She takes a slow sip of her latte as he studies her.

He leans forward, slightly. His wand slips out for a moment. "Muffliato," he whispers. His eyes lock with hers as he speaks in a low voice that isn't entirely necessary having cast the enchantment. "I suspect you've already pictured me in your bed, baby. Thought about all the things I could do for you that Weasley couldn't. Planned to let me seduce you with a few heated glances and some choice words."

Hermione visibly swallows, her cheeks red.

"Imagined the way it'd feel for my cock to slide between your folds and straight to your core. Thought about how you'd explain me to your kids. How you'd explain me to precious Potter. Wondered if you'd scream my first name or my last."

"Draco," Hermione gasps.

A slow grin takes over his face. "Already planned that part, of course."

Hermione's eyes widen. "You don’t - we can't just - "

He reaches across the table to brush his fingers against her lips. "I can take care of you, baby. You just have to let me. I know you've already planned to say 'yes', so just say it."

"Yes."


End file.
